


Dance With Me

by the23rdspectacledone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the23rdspectacledone/pseuds/the23rdspectacledone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft had had a long day, tired and weary from all the negotiations, the treaties, the wars he had to divert during the day. Most were successful, and some were unresolved for the next day. All in a day’s work for the British Government. But right now, he didn’t wish to be “The British Government”. He just wanted to be Mycroft Holmes–tired and sleepy and the husband of one Gregory Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Mycroft had had a long day, tired and weary from all the negotiations, the treaties, the wars he had to divert during the day. Most were successful, and some were unresolved for the next day. All in a day’s work for the British Government. But right now, he didn’t wish to be “The British Government”. He just wanted to be Mycroft Holmes: tired and sleepy and the husband of one Gregory Lestrade.

It was already half past twelve, and he was just about ready to go home after a 72-hour long work day when he received a text from Gregory.

_Just had Anthea clear your schedule for tomorrow. You’re welcome. :) GL_

His eyebrows rose at the text, a bit of a smile playing at his lips as he texted back.

_Thank you, love. I wasn’t sure if I had it in me to cancel all of those tedious appointments. Of course, those could be scheduled for another day. MH_

_Thank god you’ve still got a bit of sense left in you to decide that they could be handled another day. GL_

Mycroft laughed a bit at his husband’s latest text.

_Contrary to popular belief, I am, in fact, not crazy. MH_

_You sure about that? GL_

_Affirmative. MH_

_If you say so. GL_

_You coming home yet? GL_

When Mycroft received that text, he was already gathering up his coat and briefcase, and then stepping out of his office. He got in his car a few minutes later, settling comfortably in his seat before sending his reply.

_Just got in the car, love. MH_

_Alrighty. I’ll be waiting for you. GL_

_No need. Go to sleep, Gregory. MH_

_Are you fucking kidding me? I haven’t seen you for three days. ‘Course I’m not gonna sleep without you. GL_

_You just saw me a few hours ago. MH_

_But that was in a crime scene. I couldn’t be all cuddly and husband-y with you there. GL_

_Then I promise to be as cuddly and as husband-y as possible tomorrow. MH_

_Love you, Mycroft darling. GL_

_I love you too, Gregory dear. MH_

A warm smile formed on the politician’s lips as he sent that last text, h

is insides warming all over as he thought about how fortunate he was to have someone like Gregory waiting for him at home.

It was only a few minutes later that he found himself stepping up to his Cartwright Gardens townhouse, his brows rising when he saw the window of the sitting room faintly illuminated by firelight. _‘Looks like Gregory’s still awake…’_

He crept into the house silently, eyes wide at what he saw. The house was dark, only lit by the small candles scattered across the hall leading to the sitting room. He could smell the familiar scent of Gregory’s homemade cottage pie wafting through the air, making a fond smile curl in his lips. Walking further into the house, he followed the trail of candles into their sitting room, his smile growing when he saw his husband.

Gregory was…absolutely _stunning_. He was wearing that grey thermal shirt Mycroft bought for him a week ago, as well as some _very_ well fitting black jeans. The only way Mycroft could describe Gregory was…well. Unbelievably hot.

When Mycroft realised that he’d been staring at Greg for more than two minutes now, his cheeks coloured, and even more when he looked up at his love and saw that he was smirking at him.

“See something you like?” the older man purred.

If Mycroft were a lesser man, he would’ve pounced on Greg right then and there. But of course, he was a gentleman. He had to kiss him hello first.

He closed the distance between them with two steps, his arms immediately winding around Greg’s waist and pulling him close. “Mm…yes. Yes, I do in fact see something I like,” he mumbled softly, all the while staring at Gregory’s incredibly kissable lips.

Once he felt Gregory’s arms wrap loosely around his neck, he glanced up, his heart melting as he met his husband’s eyes. “I love you, Myc…”

A warm smile curled on Mycroft lips, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the older man’s lips. “I love you too…” he mumbled against the older man's lips, humming a bit when Gregory started to kiss back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, pressed together tightly, an occasional shared kiss every few minutes. It was five minutes later that Mycroft realised they’ve been swaying. And then he heard the turn table start to play Ella Fitzgerald’s _The Nearness of You._

“How romantic of you, Gregory,” he teased lightly, turning his head to kiss the DI’s temple. A quiet chuckle left him when he saw the blush that reached up to Gregory’s ears.

“Shush,” he grumbled, “Just…just dance with me.”

Mycroft smiled, holding the other man tighter to himself, and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ella Fitzgerald-The Nearness of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhaCNIpAnPs)


End file.
